


Questo Piccolo Grande Amore

by cutthroatpixie



Series: Yuuri Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 2, Gen, M/M, Makkachin is a Good Dog, Theme: Pets, Yuuri Week 2017, and he loves Yuuri so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 06:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11594955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutthroatpixie/pseuds/cutthroatpixie
Summary: 5 Times Makkachin Helped Yuuri Out(there is no 1 Time He Didn't because Makkachin is a good boy)





	Questo Piccolo Grande Amore

After the first rejection, Viktor stopped asking verbally if he could have a sleepover with Yuuri, but that didn’t stop him from lingering a little too long in the doorway when he was saying goodnight. 

Yuuri never asked him to stay, though, and eventually Viktor would turn around, Makkachin at his heels, and go back to his own room.

Until one night when that didn’t happen.

“Makkachin! That’s Yuuri’s bed, come on.” Viktor grinned at Yuuri. “Are you hiding treats under your pillow or something?”

“Not that I know of. Go on Makkachin, go to bed with Viktor.”

Makkachin only moved in order to get more comfortable under Yuuri’s sheets. He made no attempt to get off the bed, not even when Viktor came in and tried to nudge him off.

“Makkachin can stay if he wants. I’ll let him out when he feels like going back?”

Viktor looked unsure, but then he grinned again and nodded. “He’s going to brag later about getting to have a sleepover with you.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but grin back. “I don’t think he’ll brag about anything, he’s a sweet dog.”

“That’s what you think. Goodnight, Yuuri. Goodnight, Makkachin, don’t hog all Yuuri’s blankets!”

Makkachin did indeed hog all of Yuuri’s blankets, but Yuuri didn’t mind. It had been a long time since he’d gotten to sleep cuddled against a dog, not since before he’d gone to Detroit and Vicchan had still been alive. He figured Makkachin would want to join his owner at some point in the night and that he’d have to let him out, but until then, he enjoyed the warm weight against his side. 

\---

It had been a long day. 

The high he’d experienced after winning Onsen on Ice had worn off, replaced by the dread that now he’d need to continue proving himself, continue winning and succeeding in order to keep Viktor’s attention. 

He finally had the quad salchow down, in addition to the toe loop, but he knew it wasn’t enough. During practice that day, he’d attempted to push himself further.

“Yuuri! Are you alright?”

His attempt at a quad loop hadn’t gone as planned and he found himself slamming down hard onto the ice. 

Ignoring Viktor’s concerned face and requests to know if he was hurt, he quickly got his skates off and ran into the locker rooms. 

He didn’t notice when he slammed the door shut behind him that he wasn’t alone, didn’t realise as he sank to his knees, body wracked with sobs, that he had a witness to his misery.

A wet nose nudge against his cheek and he nearly jumped up at the action.

“What’s that-- oh, hi Makkachin.” 

Makkachin whined and licked his cheek in response. 

“Sorry if I scared you. I’m alright.”

Makkachin whined again, as if to argue with Yuuri’s statement.

“I guess I’m not a very good liar. But I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

Makkachin licked at his face, tail wagging when Yuuri moved his hands away from wiping tears in order to pet Makkachin instead. After a few moments, Yuuri’s breathing calmed and he stood up, Makkachin following behind him happily when he made his way back out to the ice.

\---

The train ride back to Hasetsu from the airport in Fukuoka wasn’t any longer than it normally was, but it sure felt like it after 11 sleepless hours on a plane and three days spent worrying and wondering if Makkachin and Viktor were alright.

Even after finding out that Makkachin would pull through and Viktor, as a consequence, was also fine, he couldn’t help but feel absolutely exhausted.

“I’m going to get something to drink, you want anything?”

Yuuri had reached that point of being tired where he knew he did indeed want something but he was incapable of actually decided what it was he wanted. “Whatever you’re having.”

Viktor nodded and squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder before walking off down the aisle, no doubt to find a vending machine or maybe to go practice his Japanese in the dining car. 

Yuuri sighed and leaned back into his seat, right before a certain giant fluffball decided to jump up into his lap.

“Oomph,” was all he could manage to get out. He wanted to tell Makkachin he was much heavier than he realised, but he just couldn’t resist that happy poodle face looking up at him. Especially not after he thought he’d lost him.

He just patted Makkachin’s head, letting him settle in on his lap despite the numbness in his legs.

When Viktor returned with drinks, he found Yuuri sound asleep, Makkachin still settled onto his lap.

\---

Yuuri had taken some beginners Russian classes when he lived in Detroit, just for fun and because he liked learning other languages and not for any reasons other than that despite whatever Phichit said, and Viktor and Yuri slipped into it enough for him to pick up some words, so by the time he moved to St. Petersberg with Viktor, he at least knew enough to have basic conversations.

Or to order food, which was really the most important thing anyone needed to know in a foreign language.

That didn’t really stop him from getting lost walking around Viktor’s neighborhood, though.

“Can you read the street signs, Makkachin?”

Makkachin woofed in reply. Yuuri took it as a, “Yes, but you probably won’t understand if I tell you what they say.”

“That’s what I thought.”

He looked around, the cyrillic lettering of the signs still foreign enough that he couldn’t make out any full words. He didn’t recognise any of the buildings around him, so he’d probably taken a wrong turn somewhere… maybe back by the coffee shop…

“Makkachin!”

A little girl was running towards him on the sidewalk, a huge smile on her face, her parents nowhere in sight. She came to a stop right in front of where Yuuri was standing, looking around in confusion.

“Hi?” Yuuri said to the girl, in Russian. He didn’t think he knew her but he also hadn’t met all of Viktor’s neighbours, nor had he met any of the youngest children that practiced at Viktor’s rink.

“I Inna,” the girl responded in English, her little voice filled with glee. “Vitya friend?”

“I’m his fiance, Yuuri,” Yuuri responded, first in English and then again in hesitant Russian. “Are you his friend?”

Inna was clearly out in the street by herself for some reason, but she nodded and ran her fingers through Makkachin’s fur, completely uncaring. Makkachin also seemed to not care at all that they were lost, perfectly happy to accept the petting from the little girl. “Grandma lives by Vitya.”

“Oh, okay. Where is your grandma?”

“At home.”

“And why aren’t you at home?”

Inna shrugged and grabbed onto Yuuri’s hand. “We’ll go home and play with Vitya and Makkachin.”

Yuuri wanted to argue, to say that maybe she should go home to her grandmother, but then both Inna and Makkachin were tugging Yuuri towards Viktor’s apartment, which turned out to be only two blocks from where Yuuri had ended up.

\---

Yuuri had definitely felt more nervous in his life, and definitely for better reason, but that didn’t stop him from insisting, “I’ve never felt this nervous before,” to Phichit as the two of them stood in Yuuri’s bedroom at his family’s onsen.

“I don’t think that’s true.”

“It’s probably not.”

“Are you having second thoughts?”

“No! Of course not!”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“A lot of people are there. What if I trip and fall while I’m walking down the aisle?”

Phichit burst into laughter. “Of course that’s what the problem is.”

“It’s a valid concern, Phichit.”

Yuuri made it out of the onsen and he and Phichit made their way down to the beach without issue, the streets empty save for them, seeing as all the guests were already waiting for them down by the bay. 

Yuuri looked out at the sea as they made their way to where the wedding was taking place.

Neither he nor Phichit noticed the rock on the sidewalk beneath their feet until Yuuri was slipping on it. 

Fortunately, Makkachin chose that moment to run up to them and Yuuri caught himself on Makkachin’s back instead of the ground beneath him.

“Whoa. Good timing, Makkachin,” Phichit said, reaching down to pat the dog on the head. “You okay, Yuuri?”

“I’m fine. And I told you I would trip!”

“Well it wasn’t in front of everyone, at least! And you already hit your tripping quota for the day, so you’ll be just fine when you walk down the aisle.”

Makkachin nipped at Yuuri’s hand and tried to drag him forward. Yuuri just laughed. “I guess he  came to retrieve me. Alright, alright, let’s go.”

Yuuri and Makkachin ran off down to the beach to meet the rest of the wedding party, Phichit laughing and trailing behind them.


End file.
